


When in Pittsburgh

by louisandharryfanfics



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisandharryfanfics/pseuds/louisandharryfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is gay... and in love with Harry Styles. But they can't come out, it would change the way people would look at the band. It gets too difficult to hide the truth so they decide to break up. It's all for the best. Then Louis meets Jenna, a beautiful girl and a huge fan. Louis really likes Jenna, but is the only reason he's going out with her because he wants to forget about Harry? This secret could end up tearing the band apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Live While We're Young

Jenna's POV 

Drip, drip, drip. I glance at my alarm clock. 5:30am. 6 more hours before I would be on my way to the airport. I would be visiting my parents who live in Washington for a whole week.

I groan and roll out of bed.

Then I remember what had been paining me for the entire week. One Direction. They were doing a leg of their Take Me Home tour right here in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania! Tonight! And I wouldn't be able to go since I was visiting my parents. Every time I think about it, I feel like crying. I have been a fan since their first days on X-Factor. Yet I hadn't since them before in concert. This concert had seemed like fate. The venue they were to preform in was the Consol Energy Center. And believe it or not, the Consol Center is viewable from my apartment window, exactly four blocks away!!

But I hadn't found out about the concert until the tickets were sold out of Ticketmaster. And since I had only just gotten out of college I didn't have the money to spend on $400 scalped tickets. My only chance to get tickets was to get to the concert earlier and hope a scammer might be there and sell me tickets for cheaper.

But even that wouldn't work out now that I was going to visit my parents in Washington. I wouldn't be able to meet my future husband, Louis Tomlinson. Tonight anyway.

I know, I know I'm 21 years old and should be doing better things with my life that dreaming of marrying Louis Tomlinson. But whatever. Suddenly the phone rings.

"Hi Mom." I say into the receiver.

"Hey Honey." She says. "I'm so sorry to tell you this, but the airport contacted us and because of all the wind and rain Pittsburgh has been getting, your plane flight has been canceled. The next available flight isn't until next week. I'm so sorry! We have really been looking forward to seeing you! "Awww mom. I'm sorry I won't be seeing you either! Don't worry, I'll see you soon! Talk to you later. Goodbye."

I hang up the phone and sigh. I had wanted to see them in Washington. Then I remembered. One Direction. Consol Energy Center. Tonight. I would be going to the concert!!!

Well, if I could get tickets.


	2. Gotta Be You

Jenna's POV

"Now that I'm not visiting my parents, I have to, I repeat, have to, go to the One Direction concert!" I say to myself as I search every ticket website in existence for the tickets. You would think that the day of the concert the tickets would go down in price. Nope. Not in the slightest.

Ticketmaster- Sold out 8 months ago.

Stubhub- Only tickets available are in the very back of the place and cost $480.

Vivid Seats- Tickets only available in pairs. $500 each.

Tickets Now- $420 per person.

The universe appears to not be supporting me here.

"Urggggggg" I scream! Looks like I would have to go to plan B. Get to the concert early and hope some scalper with a heart would sell me tickets for cheaper.

I make a quick lunch and eat it as I get dressed. "I am going to a One Direction concert. I am going to a 1D concert. I AM going to see One Direction live." I say to myself as I go down the elevator of my apartment. The walk to the Console Center takes about 10 minutes but feels like about 30 since it is raining so hard. Finally I get there.

It's gigantic and beautiful! I had been there once before for a hockey game. The whole thing is made of sparkling glass and I can see huge signs spelling out the names of artists to preform at the Center in the upcoming months. Finally I come back to earth. I look around. I had thought it strange I hadn't heard any screaming fans. I am all alone. Not a person in sight. I look down at my watch. Shit. It is 11:30. There were still 7 and 1/2 hours until the concert.

I am so so stupid! I had been looking so forward to coming I had gotten here WAY WAY too early. It would still be at least 4 more hours before any scalpers or fans would show up! I sit down on a bench and start playing Angry Birds on my phone to pass the time. I had only been playing for about 5 minutes when something or more accurately someone appeared out of the corner of my eye. I glanced up quickly but not before whoever it was had jumped back behind the building.

I jumped to my feet and sprinted after them. That was when I saw it. The huge black trailer just across the street from me. My mouth hung open. It could only be the trailer of my 5 idols. Who else would have a trailer with windows with individual blinds and a tarp across the windshield to keep you from looking inside. To reinforce the idea even more, I saw a curly haired boy duck inside the trailer. My breath caught in my throat. And then, everything went dark.


	3. Kiss You

Jenna's POV

To this day if anyone asked me who I would want to marry my answer would be Louis Tomlinson. He is quite clearly the hottest guy on earth. Who wouldn't want to marry him? And I am just the perfect age to marry him too! Can you imagine how adorable we would be together. Jenna Tomlinson, yeah I like the sound of that!! From the very beginning of X- Factor I knew I wanted him. Bad. Like in my pants kinda bad. I had dreams about Lou and I together all the time. Louis with his lips on mine while his hands explored my body and~  
"Excuse me ma'am" A voice pulls me out of my daze. A really tall man in a security uniform and black sunglasses is looking down at me. I try to remember what was going on. Oh that's right. I was at the Consol Energy Center waiting for the One Direction ticket scalpers to come so I could get tickets. I had just seen Harry slip into their trailer after he had been spying on me. Or something like that. I look back at the man in front of me.  
The reason he had appeared so tall was because I was on the ground. I had passed out when I saw Harry! I got to my feet unsteadily.   
"Don't worry, I'm just fine." I tell the security guard. That's when I see them. The trailer door was open and all five guys had squeezed into the doorway. To see me! To make sure I was alright! I felt the world close in around me as I passed out again.


	4. What Makes You Beautiful

Louis' POV

We all gazed down at the sidewalk. A beautiful girl was lying there talking to Sam, our new security guard. Harry had just been out to get us some snacks from the other trailer by the other side of the Consol Center. Sam isn't too happy about us leaving the trailer, especially on our own, but Niall was starving and the sweet curly haired boy had to help out his bandmates. Harry had come running back into the trailer with this beautiful women behind him.   
She had the most beautiful brownish-blond straight hair. And her eyes. They were a hazel green color. I couldn't stop looking at her. All of a sudden she looked up at all of us, standing there in the doorway. My gaze met hers and then she was slipping back towards the concrete.   
Sam scooped her up before she could hit the ground and I pushed my way around the boys to get out of the trailer. I ran up to Sam.   
"We had better bring her inside with us." I say to Sam, but he shakes his head. "I'm here to protect you boys, not the fans." He laid the girl down on the grass. "We can't just leave her here!" I protest. "Yeah she should come inside with us." Harry adds.   
"But you guys have to come in and eat before..." "No!" I interrupt Sam. "We're not eating until we know she's okay." "Fine." Sam grumbles. He goes to pick her up again. "No, no. I've got it!" I say. I gaze into her gorgeous face while I carry her into the Consol Center. She has the cutest freckles that line her face from her small nose to her glowing forehead. She looks so peaceful as she rests. I wonder what she is thinking about. Most of all, I wonder what her name could possibly be. Suddenly her eyes flutter open. I stare into her sparking eyes as she starts to speak.


End file.
